Jacob, Me, And A HalfBreed
by ginger43
Summary: This is the re-edited story. When Jacob imprints, it hurts Leah more than ever. Will Jacob be there for Leah or is Resnesme to important?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Jacob did _what_?" I yelled.

" Sorry Leah, but you know imprinting is something no one can control," Seth said, wondering what my reaction might be.

I couldn't hold it in. I ran to the forest and let out a bloody murder scream. Then I had an audience. Edward, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Seth and Jacob. _Jacob_. I knew that I couldn't take everyone if I started a fight. I ran deeper into the forest. Edward, Seth, and Jacob followed me.

" Leah," someone, Jacob, said in a soft tone, putting a hand on me.

"If you _want_ to keep that hand you _better_ take it _off_of me," I threatened. Taking my advice Jacob put his hand down.

" Leah, whats wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

" Aren't you afraid that your little _imprint_ might miss her little chew-toy?" I asked.

" Oh," was all Jacob said. That set me off. I thought about ripping his little imprint to shreds. Edward growled and sent me a death look. I couldn't take it. I let my wolf side have me.

Without thinking I phased and lunged at him. I was _so _close to having his head in my jaw when two objects flew at me. One was a tan color wolf, and the other was a russet colored wolf. The impact of the first blow to the breath out of me. The second blow sent me flying into a tree that snapped under the pressure.

_Leah stop, _Jacob commanded, now in wolf form.

_Why? He'll kill me anyway and I have _nothing _to lose,_ I thought back sourly, trying to catch my breath.

I got up and lunged at Edward again, but the bloodsucker heard my thoughts, and moved out of the way before I got him .He grabbed me by the leg and threw me. I yelped as I landed on a rock, but I got back up and growled.

" Leah _please_ not now," Edward begged. I snapped my teeth together and let out another growl. I was just about to jump when Jacob jumped in front of me.

You_ may have nothing to lose but _I _still need my beta,_ Jacob thought back, bearing his teeth at me.

_Hire Seth, _I snapped. I jumped over Jacob ._Alright bloodsucker let's tango,_ I thought.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jacob nod. The movement took my attention so I didn't see Edward grab me by my leg and send me through the trees. When I crashed everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I wasn't in wolf form, which caught me by surprise, and I was in a room with bright lights.

" Leah are you okay?" Seth asked. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down. " You hit your head on a tree, broke 7 ribs, and dislocated your knee."

" I'm a _werewolf._ I heal fast," I spat. And then it hit me,

Jacob imprinted, Edward knocked me out and it smelled.

" Ugh, it smells in here," I complained.

" That's 'cause were at the Cullen's," Seth explained.

" On that note im leaving," I said as I got of the bed and walked down stairs.

When I got down there, I saw that_ thing _that Jacob loved so much. She was kinda pretty, but not nearly as-

" Beat it mutt," Edward growled.

" I'd be happy to," I snapped and walked out the door.

When I was at the forest, I heard Jacob behind me.

" Where are you going?" he called after me. I kept walking and didn't say anything. I got to a big oak tree and phased. I guess that Jacob knew what I would do, so he phased to.

_Where are you going? _he asked again, in wolf form, but he was still thinking about his little _imprint _and that he didn't _want_ to be long.

_Away from here, and just go back to your bloodsucker._

_Not till you tell me what's wrong_, he said.

_Aren't you afraid that your little imprint might get cold? _

_Her _name_is Renesme and she'll be _fine_, _he said angrily. I pulled up that picture I got of her from the Cullen's house, and gagged. I broke into a slow run, and started to run the perimeter.

_That was uncalled for, when you gagged, _he said.

_Oh, and falling in love with a bloodsucker _twice_ is? _I screamed and really started to run.

_You know what Leah? I feel _really_ bad for Sam. That he had to _deal _with you. No _wonder _why he _left _you for a _nice _girl like Emily. Gosh, no one would want a bitch like you around,_ he yelled.

At the thought of Sam I fell to the ground. My shoulder hit a tree. Jacob blew past me. I wanted to get up and tear him to shreds, but I couldn't move. I was frozen with hurt. Jacob knew that was deep and regreted it the second he said it. He turned around and trotted back to me with his head held down.

_Im so sorry Leah. I didn't mean to say that it's just- _

_Just go back to your leeches Jacob. Just go. _I struggled to get the last words out, but I managed. I really didn't feel like hearing him, so I phased back to human form and curled up in a ball.

"_Just Go," _I said again and let the hurt, the fear, and the hate have me. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**AN: please review and let me know how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When Jacob left he must have sent Seth to check on me because he woke me up.

"Hey, Leah," Seth said in a sad tone. I just nodded at him, and he came to sit by me.

" Jake told me what happened, and he sent me to check on you," he said. I just shrugged.

" I gave him a good yelling at. Edward said he's sorry about the bones." I just nodded again

" Are you going to leave?" he asked. I shook my head "yes."

" Oh," he said in a sad voice. "When?"

" Soon," I mouthed

" We'll miss you," he said. I knew he was talking about mom crying when she found out I was leaving.

" I'll keep in touch with mom" I said in a shaky voice.

We sat in silence for a while then we got up, and hugged each other. He walked back to the Cullens, and let me phase without him in my head. I ran over the territory line and ran to my house. No one was home. I dragged myself upstairs to my room and packed my things to leave. When I got down stairs I wrote my mom a note telling her what happened and when I'll be back. Then I folded the paper neatly, kissed it, and placed it on the table.

When I was about half way to the territory line Sam jumped out in front of me and I crashed into him. He didn't see who I was so he threw me off into a tree I yelped but I figured it couldn't be worse that the emotional pain Jacob had caused me. Sam stopped growling at me when I came back into view. He hung his head and let my by. When I passed by him I nodded then took off.

When I was a few feet from the territory line the _alpha_ popped in my head.

_Leah_, he thought. He was still thinking about his imprint though.I didn't say anything.

_Leah I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-,_ I cut him off.

_Can it, Black, _I growled and he stayed quiet... for a while.

_So your leaving? _He asked.

_What's it to you? _I shot back.

_I guess I'll just miss my beta, _he thought.

_Well like I said, hire Seth, _I thought.

_But it wont be the same, _he argued.

_Well that's your problem, _I replied, _and besides you have every thing you want. A imprint who loves you, and a good pack. Why let a sorry, stuck-up, bitch ruin that?_

_Well what if that sorry, stuck up, bitch is also what I want?_ He asked.

_Okay 1. thanks for the complements 2. I don't care what you want, and 3.I hate you. oh, and 4. your imprint might be jealous that I'm smart, sexy, and I get attention, and she's well, ugly, retarded, stupid...., _I stopped when Jacob yelled at me.

_Leah? you know, your the _sorryest_ person in the world, and at least shes smarter than _you_, _he snapped.

_Told you! You don't want me around, _I said satisfied.

_Leah, I _do_ want you around. Its just that you are so _full_ of it sometimes, _he disagreed calmly.

_Well if you call sometimes 24/7, than yeah, _I paused to think of an excuse, _and besides I'm pretty sure that Bella-bitch and her demond wanna-be kid would be mad if I was in the picture,_ I snickered.

_What did you call Renesme? _Jacob growled. He was mad now and I only needed one thing to get him to leave me alone. So I took it.

_Oh is that her name? Renesrat? Oh well I called her a demond wanna- be. What you think I would call that _thing_ an angel?Jacob you have issues!_

I was laughing so hard that I stopped running a mile or two away from the Cullens.

Not Smart.

_Renesrat? Demond wanna-be? Thing? _He growled. I was to busy trying to calm myself down that I didn't notice Jacob standing 8 yards away from me.

Oh Shit.

**AN: yes Leah called her a renes-rat! Please keep reading and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I was so focused on trying not to laugh, that I did not see Jacob attack till he had my calf and tore it open. I howled in pain and threw him off of me. He bounced back, teeth bared, and growled. He started to circle me, and I wanted to run, but I couldn't move.

_I'm going to _kill _you Clearwater, _He thought pissed beyond belief.

_Alright bring it, _I thought and that is exactly what he did.

I couldn't think. I was just so happy that I'm getting to fight Jacob. Something told me to run, 'cause he couldn't catch me, but I pushed it aside and began the fight. I was still to happy that I didn't see Jacob spring till he had the same leg. He threw me past 6 trees till I finally hit a rock.I yelped and I licked my cut, trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of it. Then he was on top of me grabbing at my neck. I pushed him off and looked at his face.

I was frozen.

His face was a deep red from my blood and his teeth were really white. I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black. They had _no _emotion. And they were _not _Jacobs. No, these eyes were true wolf eyes. The feeling inside of me grew stronger, and I begged myself to run, but I was still frozen.

Jacob leaned into a crouch, about to hit me when ,of course, _Seth_ jumped in my way.

_Leah,_he cried out first. Then he saw Jacob and tackled him before something really bad happened. When Seth hit Jacob it sounded like a boulder being slammed into a mountain at top speed. But ,thankfully, the force of the hit got Jacob back.

_Seth, im going to _kill _your sister,_Jacob told him.

_Jacob, she's only a girl you cant-,_ he began.

_The _hell _he cant, Seth, now move before _I _kill _you, I yelled.

_No_, Seth said standing his ground.

I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.

_Yes_, I said in a harsh tone. Seth stayed where he was, even though he knew Jacob would kill me.

I lunged at Jacob. I missed by one inch. He turned and grabbed me by my other leg. I landed on a rock. Then Jacob was grabbing at my neck again. He cut the top of my neck. I growled and threw hI'm off again. Jacob caught himself before he crashed, and sprinted back to me. He grabbed me by my throat and threw me on a boulder. I hit my head, and a nearby tree came down on top of it. All I heard was a chorus of "Leah," as the sunset faded to dark.

**Review please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I dreamed a short dream. It was the time me and Jacob were on the beach that one night about two weeks ago. Two days before he imprinted. That night was a special night.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

When I woke up of course there was no surprise. I was at a bloodsuckers house and Seth was the only one who cared about me enough to stay with me.

" Thats not true," Edward said getting up from the floor beside me.

"Go fall off a cliff," I thought. Edward just shook his head. Seth cut in,

"The doc checked you over said you got a 9in cut in your calf and a 7in cut in you thigh. Leah do you have a headache?" Seth asked.

" No why?"

" Because a tree fell on your head," Edward snickered.

" What part of 'im a werewolf I heal fast' do you not understand?" I asked them both.

"Sorry," they said.

" Leah you own me a thank you," Seth said trying to change the subject "Jacob would have killed you," he said. _Great subject pick Seth_. Edward laughed.

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Okay then, thank you," I said, and then he shut up.

" Well I wouldn't have _killed_ her, but I would have done _some_ damage," Jacob said as he walked in the room.

" I think I hear your girlfriend calling you Jacob," I shot back with sarcasium.

" Actully, shes asleep," he retorted.

" Am I supposed to give a shit?" I asked. He just smiled and sat down on my bed.

" No, but I think _I_ owe _you_an apology," he claimed, " I'm really sorry about the Sam thing. That wasn't nice."

" Dont worry. I think I got you back with the Renesrat thing," I laughed.

And then I heard 4 pairs off feet flying up the stairs. "Oh great," I moaned. One second later Seth, Jacob, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Carlisle were all in my room.

" Ah, _come on_. I'm sick and a tree fell on my head," I joked.

" What did you call my baby?" Edward and Bella asked in unison.

" Jacob wasn't that your line to?" I laughed.

" Not funny," he growled.

" Everyone out of the house. _Now_. I need to speak with Leah. _Privately_. Go to Bella's and Edwards cottage," the doc said. I was confused. Everyone left. The doc started talking when he knew everyone was out of hearing range.

" First off, how do you feel, Leah?" he asked.

" Fine," I said slowly.

" Good you should be healed in a couple of hours," he paused, " Leah, when I was treating you I found out ... your... pregnant," he said. "But I can give you an abortion if you feel you cant handle it," he quickly added.

" _Hell no_!" I snapped, " There's _no _way I will let a _bloodsucker_ cut into my stomach. _Hell no!_" I said again.

" Okay! No need to phase and I was just offering but...do you know who the... dad is?" the doc asked.

" Well _of course _I know who the dad is. I mean I've only been with-" I stopped.

" Wait how long am I in?"

" Just about two weeks. Why? Do you think you know who it is?"

It was two weeks ago the me and Jacob were alone by ourselves and we were kind-of in love with each other. But no it couldn't be Jacob. No. Not him. No, no, no, no.

" Jacob" I whispered.

" Do you think its him?"

I nodded slowly.

" Do you want to tell him?"

" _No_. Not now. No," I said. I couldn't tell ever. He had an imprint. That he loved. And she loved him to.

" How long will it be till the baby starts to show?" I asked.

" What?"

" How long will it be till the baby shows?" I asked again.

" Um I think three weeks... why?"

" I want to stay till then."

" Here or ...?"

" Yeah. With a bunch of leeches? No, with my mom. After the baby starts to show I'll make an excuse to leave.. will it be okay to phase?"

" Yes, just as long as you are very careful and you _need to keep _yourself _protected_."

" Good 'cause ill be doing alot of running," I said.

" Leah? Are you sure you want to do this?" the doc asked.

" Yes," was all I said as I walked out the front door.

I told Jacob that I needed Seth to come home with me when I phased, and Jacob let us go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

" Your what Leah?" Seth yelled as we got into the house.

" Im pregnant stupid," I said calmly.

" Who's the father?"

" I can't tell you. Only mom and you _cannot _tell anybody. Don't even _think_ about it," I demanded.

" Well _gee _Leah, I'll try to keep the fact that my 20 year-old sister is a _preggo_, and _doesn't _know who the _father _is," he yelled with heavy sarcasim.

" I _do _know who the father is, but I just cant tell you."

" Its Jacob isn't it?" Damn that kid was fast. _How did he know that... wait I don't want to know that answer, _I thought.

" Yes," I sighed and sat down on the couch.

" Alright. Hey you up for patrols?" he asked.

" Yeah, but I have to be careful, but I need a good workout thought."

We walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Jacobs point of view.

It was now dark outside and the moon was out. We walked back to Edwards house from Bellas cottage. I heard Edward and Carlisle talking about Leah. I walked over to see what happened, but they stopped talking when I got there.

" Hey doc is Leah okay?" I asked. Edward sent me a dark look and left.

" Yes Jacob she is fine why?"

" Well I heard Edward and you talking about her and I thought that I should know whats going on with my beta," I said.

" Well shes fine, but thanks for your concern," Leah said as she walked in the door. This was weird. Leah never came in the house. Never.

" Leah what are you doing here?" I asked.

" This doesn't concern you." I was about to say something, but she gave me a hard look and I shut my mouth.

" Ah, Leah, come with me," the doc said. Leah followed. Why?. And she didn't say anything. Why? This scared me. My thoughts were broken when Renesme tugged on my leg.

" My Jacob are you okay?" she asked. Renesme was very smart and very big for her age. She smiled at me.

" Yes," I said and smiled back.

" Then come and play with me," she begged.

" Okay," I took one last glance at Leah, who looked like she would kill Renesme, and then she looked back at me. A tear rolled down her face. I knew something was wrong. Leah never crys. Ever.

I played with Renesme till Leah came down stairs and walked out the front door. I told Renesme that I would be right back.

I followed Leah, who knew I was following her, into a small field of flowers. She laid down on a patch of flowers and looked at the midnight sky. The moonlight was shinning down on only her and she looked like an angel.

_She looks _so_ beautiful, _I thought. _Wait? What? Did I just say that?_

" Jacob are you going to come and sit down, or go back to your imprint?" she asked. And for some reason Renesme was the last thing on my mind. I moved forward and laid down beside her.

" It's pretty," she said and pointed towards the moon.

" Yes. You are," I replied.

A split second later, Leah got up and ran. I ran after her and grabbed her in one of my hugs. Leah started to cry and I sat her on my lap while she said "you (sob) don't deserve (sob) this.." and broke out crying.

" What?" I asked confused.

" Jacob we're leaving and never coming back," she said and grabbed her stomach. I was shocked.

**AN: Please keep reading! It gets way better! I promise! & don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Leah's pov.**

" What?" Jacob asked.

" I'm never coming back Jacob. It would be best for everybody if I went away," I said.

" Leah? What happened? Why are you leaving?"

" Jacob I can't tell you what happened to me. It would ruin your life."

" Tell me what happend Leah." he demanded.

" Is that an order Jacob?"

" No. I just want to no what's wrong Leah."

" Jacob I can't do this to you. Not when you have an imprint," I said and began to let the tears flow from my eyes.

" Leah? Do what? Your freaking me out," He begged.

" I know. I do that to people," I tried to say as I put a fake smile on my face.

" Whats wrong Leah?"

" I'll tell you after Sam and Emily's wedding," I claimed, but I would never tell him about the baby.

" Leah? Your really scaring me. Tell me the truth Leah. Now," he demanded in his alpha voice.

I felt myself flench at the word _truth._

" I told Emily that I would be her bridesmaid," I said.

" Leah I know that. You told me."

" Then that's all you need to know," and then I ran off and didn't bother to look back.

Two Weeks Later.

For the last two weeks I stayed at my house and I only phased twice, but never talked to Jacob, he was always with Renesme .

The Day Of The Wedding.

On the day of Sam and Emily's wedding, I decided to come out of 'hiding' as Seth put it. Everything went fine until a half human/half vampire came to stand by me, as everyone came to see the bride and groom cut the cake. I didn't notice, but Bella came to stand by me with Renesrat in her arms.

I should have known. Renesme touched my cheek and my eyes went foggy. She started to show me her memories. She showed me a picture of myself looking at her and Jacob playing together.

Jacob had that look of ''I'm in love with this baby and shes great'' on his face. She showed myself the look of adoration for Jacob, but hate for her. The next thing she showed me wasn't what happened, it was what she wanted to happen. It was a picture of me and Jacob playing with her. And I had the same look Jacob had.

That same stupid look. The look of stupidity and being wrapped around the fingers of a vampire. Then Renesrat let me go. I felt a tear roll down my face. Then I leaned to whisper to Renesrat.

" It will _never_ happen. _Ever,_" then I looked at Bella," you should watch your baby. She might end up torn to shreds in a couple of seconds for what she just did to me" I hissed.

All of the werewolf and vampire heads snapped up to look at me. And sure enough that stupid tear was still on my cheek and everyone saw me crying. The _one_ thing I didn't want anyone to see.

" It could if you'd let it," Renesrat spoke up.

Jacob heard our conversation and crossed the room to stand by Renesme. Right his imprint instead of his beta. I glanced at Jacob and he was giving me a warning glace saying _" If you lay one hand on her i'll rip you to shredds myself " _type of glance. I bared my teeth and let out a growl. Then I looked back at Renesme,

" Never," I hissed in her ear and walked out the door.

Two voices came from behind me as I walked out of the door.

" I've got this Jacob. It looks like you've done enough," Sam said to Jacob.

A hand caught my shoulder and stopped me. Sam.

" Leah are you okay?" he asked.

" Why would I be Sam?" I asked.

" Leah, calm down your about to phase," Jacob said behind me.

" I could careless if -".

Bump. Bump. I felt a movement in my stomach. I moved my hand there.

Bump.

I smiled and then replaced that smile with a serious face.

" Sam I need to speak with Jacob and then I'm leaving. Oh and tell Emily congrats," I said. I walked into the woods with Jacob on my heals.

" Leah what is it?"

" Well I told you that it would ruin your life but your stupid bloodsucker" -growl from Jacob-" Shut up. Like I said, its time to tell you Jacob. I'm pregnant," I said the last part in a whisper. I looked down to the ground then back at Jacob. " Goodbye," I said and gave him a goodbye kiss on his cheek. I turned to the woods and phase, ruining the ugly dress that Emily had picked out, and ran to California.

**AN: yes Sam and Emily Got married And yes Leahs calls Renesme Renes-rat!Please review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**Jacobs pov.**

Leah was gone. I was to shocked to chase after her. I was happy, sad, depressed, over joyed and worried all at once. I kept thinking, what about Renesme? And Leah? What about me? I was going to be a dad, but I had _someone else _to love instead of the mother and baby? It was to much. For the rest of the day I just stayed in the forest. My only thoughts were about Leah and the baby now.

**Leah's pov.**

I ran to Cali and spent the next 7 months thinking about my baby girl. And Jacob.

8 months in.

I had a 2 bedroom apartment and a nursery room set up for Katie in the other room. My boss said I was no good for work so he gave me 4 months of paid vacation! I was setting the table about to eat my salad when I felt my water broke. I frozen and sure enough I was about to give birth. I got my keys and rushed to the hospital.

Two hours later Katie May Clearwater was born. She weighed 9lb and 7oz.

She had black hair like her dad, and had Crystal blue eyes like me. 3 days later I took Katie May home and spent the next 5 years raising a child/werewolf by myself.

5 years later

Seth and I had been keeping in touch, but he didn't talk about me in front of everyone. On a Monday, I received two plane tickets to La Push and a note that said "come to La Push. I have good news" written on it. I called Seth but he told me I would have to come to La Push to get the good news. I figured that I had nothing to lose, but my job, so I packed mine and Katie Mays bags. We left Friday to go to La Push.

We arrived at Seth's house, at two 'o clock in the morning. I put Katie May in a bed,then went downstairs to chat with Seth and got caught-up on what happened in La Push.

**AN: When Seth & Leah chat Leah finds out Sam and Emily had a kid named Brandon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The next day, Katie May, Seth, and I all went to visit the pack. We stayed and chatted for about 1 hour then went to the _Cullens. _As we drove we talked about protecting Katie May and who we would take on if we -_when we _-broke out into a fight. We both knew who Jacob would protect. We got to the house and I held Katie May on my side so tight she complained that I was hurting her.

" Sorry baby! I'm sorry," I said and kissed her.

We walked to the door and knocked. It was Alice who answered.

" Oh hi Seth- _oh my," _she screamed. Alice ran to hug me. She stopped and growled at Katie. I bared my teeth and snapped at her.

" Alice! This is Katie May, my _kid,"_ I rushed out in a protective tone.

" Ohhh my! I knew it! She's just so much more in person! And I still can't see her clearly in my visions, so I thought it was someone different. Sorry!" Alice ran and grabbed Katie May from my hands,

" Mommy why does she stink so _bad_?" Katie asked and plugged her nose. Alice laughed. Alice and I looked at each other.

" Some day soon Katie I will explain to you babe," I told her.

I walked in the house with Alice, Katie, and Seth. I knew that Alice had told the vamps about Katie so I wasn't _that_worried. The bloodsuckers all ran to greet us. I got a bunch of _'oh my I thought you were dead' _and_ 'long time no see' _and a bunch of dark looks from the blondie. I said hello to everyone except Jacob and Renesme. Edward shot me a look. I smiled.

Katie also said hi to everyone except her dad. Soon, Katie announced that she wanted to play outside, so all the vamps left, and Seth went to make sure she was okay. I walked down a long hallway that led to the kitchen. I wanted to get a drink.

I heard a noise in the kitchen so I called out "Hello?"

"Renesme?" someone called.

" No this is your ex-beta," I responded.

Jacob walked around the corner with a mountain of food on his .

I heard a smack on the floor. Jacob had dropped his food along with his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Jacob and closed his mouth with my index finger. He was still staring at me so I said " Do you want me to slap you?" He grabbed me in his big wolf hug.

" Leah," he said in a soft tone and let me go.

" Yes that's me," I said. He smiled and I smiled back

and blushed a little.

" Jacob? You called me! Where are you?" I heard a bell voice ask.

" Why does it smell like a dog in here? Did Seth come over?" It asked again.

My mouth fell open.

Holy shit! Renesme.. was.. so.. grown up! She was beautiful...But not as beautiful as me, but enough to make my mouth fall open. Jacob rolled his eyes at me, closed my mouth, and turned to Renesme.

" Hey babe! I want you to meet Leah," Jacob said.

" Oh I remember you! Your the girl that used to like my Jacob! Oh well, that was long ago and my Jacob here is taken!" she said satisfied.

I growled at her "Listen here Renesrat, I'm am the _one _werewolf that will _not_ hesitate to kick your _ass_ so be _careful_who your talking to. _Got it_.?"

" What_ever_," She said and looked at her nails.

" Look here you little brat, you better _hope_ that I have _enough_self control so I don't _snap_ you in-"

" _Bite_ me," she challenged.

" _No_."

" Why? Is the big bad wolf _scared_ that my Jacob will _kill_ you or are you to afraid?"

" No. I'll _rip_ you to _shreds_, put you back together and _stab_ you with your boyfriends _fork_," I said with a dark look.

" Oh! I'm _so_ scared."

" You little-"

" _Alright _Leah," Jacob yelled "Enough! Be_ nice_!"

" But that wouldn't be me now would it?" I smiled at him.

" Haven't changed much have you?" he asked.

" Nope you liked the old me so I kept myself that way, but things have changed now that I have Katie," I smiled dark at Renestard. Jacob smiled back and walked right to me , pass Renesme, even though she was holding on to him.

" I missed you so much Leah, but I _need_ to see her! Now where is she?" he asked.

I knew he was talking abut Katie May so I told him "outside" and that is where he went.

**AN: Please review and please keep reading it gets better!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

As Jacob walked outside, Renesrat and I stayed in.

" Look I don't know what happend with you, but _Jacob. Is. Mine_." said Renesrat.

" Well _I_ don't think that, considering the fact that your _4 _and he is _21."_

" Well your _24_ and hes _21_," she said.

" All the more reason for him to be with me," I said as I gave her a dark smile.

" _Jacob. Is. Mine_."

" Ha ha nope," I popped my lips on the "_p"_.

" _Yes. He. Is_," she spat.

" Sorry Charlie, your to late, He's mine not yours, but I'm pretty sure that if you want you can get some other teenage boy to fall in love with you. Not as good as Jacob, but maybe he'll will be better than you. Now I have a baby to go to, so I'm leaving".

I walked out the door and just cought Jacob picking up Katie May.

" Mommy who is this man?" Katie asked.

" Well sweetie that's Jacob," I told her. Not dad .Never dad, not unless he choose her over Renesme which would be never. So never. Jacob shot me a sad look then a disappointed one.

Renesme leaned into a slight crouch. I growled at her, walked over to Katie, got her in my arms and let Jacob stand over my shoulder like a family would. Renesme growled.

" If you cant stand her go _away_," I called over my other shoulder.

" Why? This is my house, _you go_."

" What is your _problem_? You act like you could beat me up," I taunted.

" That's cause I can," she stated.

" Okay lets see what you got. I need to take my anger out anyway," I laughed.

" Alright, but don't start crying to my Jacob when I break you in half."

" Sweetie, you got it the other way around. You aren't even fast or strong enough," I told her.

I asked Esme to watch Katie and she took her with Seth. They Stayed inside and watched Sponge Bob.

Renesrat, Jacob, Edward, and I all went to the forest. Jacob and I phased. He stood to the side to Watch. I told Edward to get me off of her when I almost kill her. I wish I could kill her but we cant kill a wolf's imprint. It's against our law. _Stupid Laws, _I thought.

Renestard and I stood a couple yards away from each other.

" Alright girls I want a clean fight, and _no_ killing got it" Edward asked. We both nodded.

It was a surprise that Edward would let Renesrat fight me. Maybe he thought that his little turd ball needed a good ass whopping . Edward and Jacob growled at me and I rolled my eyes. I gave Renesme a flash of my teeth and leaned into a crouch. I snapped my teeth at her and she jumped back. I laughed at her. She got pissed and lunged at me, but missed completely.

I grabed her torso and threw her into a tree. She sprang back at me at missed. _Again_.

_Dear Lord_, I thought. I sighed and grabbed her by her head and threw her into a rock. I laughed at her and turned my back to her.

_Edward I have to go and if she keeps up like this there will be no doubt that I will hurt her._ Bad, (Even though I wanted to and she deserved it, I continued) _Tell her I have to go get Katie and- _

While I was talking to Edward, Renesrat lunged at me. I turned to late. She was going to get my left side.

Before I knew it, both Edward and Jacob came to jump in my way. Edward was late, but stopped Renesme 2 inch's from Jacobs teeth. And his teeth were _sharp_.

I could tell he wasn't going to let the mother of his child get hurt.

**AN: Please keep reading & don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_Edward! Get her out of here before Leah kills her and tell her....Never mind. _Jacob yelled.

He turned to me and just looked at me.

_So protective, _I thought.

_I am _not_ going to let you two kill each other and don't _even_ think about it. Lets go,_ he commanded.

We went back to the house in wolf form, side by side, and phased about 3 yards away from the tree line. Renesme and Edward were already there. Jacob looked at me.

" I'll be nice. I promise." He smiled and took my hand.

We walked in and saw Renesrat sitting on the stairs and everyone else on the couch.

_Loner,_ I thought in my mind.

" Jacob!" Renesme screamed and ran into his arms. He let go of my hand, put his hands on her back, and I growled at her. Then I saw Katie looking at me.

" Mommy!" she cried out. I smiled at her and ran to hug her. I gave her a small bear hug. I was thankful she made it with a bunch of vampires around.

" Dogs don't smell good to us," Edward remarked.

_Shut up,_ I thought. I didn't want to say anything rash with Katie around.

Edwards eyes suddenly turned to Renesme with a fire burning.

" What did you just call them?"Edward asked.

" A bitch. As in a female _dog_. That's what the dictionary says..."

I blew up.

" Katie I want you to go with Alice and Seth upstairs," I said through set of closed teeth. Katie knew I wasn't playing and Seth could tell I was about to blow. Seth grabbed Katie and ran for the stairs with Alice. I walked up to Renesme hands in a fist.

" What did you call Katie?"

" A bitch. That's what she-" I punched her.

" Owwwww!" she screamed.

" Say it _one_ more time and then I'll break your face."

" Bitch," she screamed.

" Owww!" She cried.

I puched her like I said I would. And I punched her hard! So hard I heard a crunch and it wasn't from my hands.

" You broke my nose!" She cried.

" Good and next time I'll break you in half," I yelled

" You are such a pissy bit-"

Punch! I punched her one more time. This time in the gut.

" Leah! lets go now!" Jacob growled.

" Fine! Seth! "

" Wait my Jacob were are you going?" Renesme asked still holding her face.

" Im going home," he said.

" But you were going to stay with me."

" Well now I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." he called.

" Leah," Jacob said through clenched teeth. He was pissed.

" Oh save it!" I sighed.

" Why?" He shouted and finally let go of my arm that now had a bruise from him, but it only stayed for 30 seconds. " You know Leah? I will save it for you because you are _really _going to get it"

" Let it _go_! and she needed that anyway."

" Leah! Never mind lets just go."

" To where?" I asked in a mad tone.

" To my house," Seth called. As I looked back to see him, I saw Renesrat with her mouth wide open in shock, and Seth was running to catch up with us and he had Katie in his hands.

" Fine," I agreed fighting a smile.

When we got to the car I put Katie in the car seat and sat in the back with her. Jacob stayed in the back to, and the whole drive down to La Push, which took 4 minutes, I kept my eyes strictly on Katie.

**AN: please keep reading and review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

When we got to Seths house, I tucked Katie in her bed. Jacob stood in the door way and watched. I kissed Katie on the forehead and softly shut the door as I left the room.

" Leah ,it's cute watching you play mommy," Jacob said.

" Yeah I can make being a single mother look sexy cant I?" I asked. Jacob smiled and put his head down.

" You know Leah, I don't want you to be single anymore?"

" What do you mean?"

" I want to fight the imprinting, Leah. I want to be with you and Katie."

My jaw dropped. He laughed and bent down to kiss me. I hadn't realized, but we were now less than 6 inches away from each other. His lips burned mine with stunning heat. It was so hot, but yet so good.

" I missed your lips Leah. I missed everything about you. I used to dream about you every night."

" Me to," I sighed. "But why now?"

" Well first off, you left for 5 years and I had no contact, and second Renesme. She's just so mean. She treats everyone like dirt. And lately she's been treating me like a dog," he said.

" Well that's 'cause you are," I informed him. He gave me a mean look then a sad one. "Jacob you love her. Your just going through a tough time." I couldn't believe that I wanted Jacob to stay with Renesme, but the 1% of that was good, kept me thinking that they belong together, and that it was wrong to try and separate them.

" I love you and Katie and imprinting sucks."

_Well Jacob that's what you said 2 days before you imprinted, _I thought_. _

" Jacob. You. Love. Her," I said.

" I love you, and I will do what ever it takes to show that to you. Starting with this."

He grabbed my face in his massive hands and kissed for the first time in 5 years.

His tongue was was soft, but yet so rough on mine. When he slid his hands down to my waist I could still fell the heat on my face. He picked me up easily, never breaking our kiss, he took me to the room, and shut the door. Then we began my best night. ever.

**AN: yes Jacob wants to get back with Leah... Please keep reading!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

I woke up in the morning to the tune of of _Dora_. Jacob was propped up on his elbow watching me sleep. When I saw him he was smiling at me. He kissed me on my forehead ," morning sleep."

"Mm, good morining" I said in a sexy/sleepy tone. Just then my stomach growled.

" Alright lets go feed the hungry wolf before she eats someone" Jake said joking.

" That sounds like a good idea," I laughed.

Jacob got up and I noticed that he was only wearing boxers. I looked down at myself. I was only in my bra and panties so I threw on a pair of sweats and a gray

t-shirt.

The downstairs was filled with the smell of pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, biscuits, and potatoes.

"Mommy! Jaky!" Katie cried. She ran up to me and I bent down on my knees to hug her.

" Katie! Hey baby! How did you sleep?"

" Good! Mommy I ate 7 pancwakes today!" Katie announced proudly.

" Well that's good! Now how about you go watch TV and Jake and I will go eat breakfast?"

" Okay!"

" Okay, and hey I have a surprise for you."

" Mommy what is it?"

" Nope. I can't tell you."

" Fine then I just have to wait."

" Yup," I said and I gave her a smile.

I stood up and looked at Jake.

" So sexy," he commented. I smiled a little, and went to the kitchen.

Jacob fixed his plate with 9 pancakes, mine with 8, and gave ourselves 2 scoops of everything, with 4 biscuits on the side.

" We have a werewolf child," Jacob said as he put our plates on the table.

" Yup, and she's just like you." I said with a smile.

Jacob walked to me and kissed me. " I think she's more like you." he said then sat down, and devoured his plate.

**AN: keep reading & don't forget to review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We ate breakfast in silence. We mostly just talked about the old times. When Jacob and I were finished, I took our plates and washed them in the sink.

The day passed really fast. Jacob and I spent our day playing at the park. Oh and the _best_part of my day was when we had to put up with Katie's fit because we had to leave the park.

At 9:00p.m. I put Katie in her bed and went to take a shower. Jacob stayed down stairs and watched _Lie To Me_. He had been acting really strange. He would only talk to Seth and Katie .Like I wasn't even there. And when I caught his eyes, he would give me this half-hearted smile.

Besides that part, I thought about my day while I took my shower. About 25 minutes later I stepped out and put on a gray t-shirt and shorts. I walked down the stairs.

" Jacob?" I called but no answer. " Jacob are you here?" I asked but still no answer. I was confused. _Where did Jacob go? _I thought.

" Seth get down here," I yelled.

Seth came flying down the stairs," Leah what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked in a panic. I looked at him funny.

" No," I said slowly. " Where's Jacob?" I asked.

" Oh.. um..."

" Just spit it out," I said.

" He's at the... Cullens."

" What?" I screamed.

" I'm sorry Leah," Seth said as he bowed his head.

What? I was torn. I was mad, pissed, I felt horrible, sad, depressed, and did I mention pissed? How could he? It was when I focused again that I heard Katie crying upstairs. " Shit," I mumbled. I ran up the steps to Katie's room. I opened the door in a flash.

" Katie? Katie? I'm sorry, mommy's here. I'm here."

" Momma what's wrong?" she asked.

" Oh mommy is just very...mad at Jacob," I said.

" Why? I like him mommy. He's funny, he reminds me of myself and you. I like him."

Oh just what I need. What if I had told Katie that Jacob was her dad? What would I say? That he left for a cheap slut? _I will kill you Jacob Black I will kill you, _I thought. Shit! _damn_ it! fuck! shit.

" I know baby. Now close your eyes, and sleep I will stay with you tonight."

The next day I let Katie stay with Sam, Emily, and Brandon. Seth had to work and I went down to the beach to clear my head. Sometimes I wish I didn't have Katie so I could just kill myself. But I loved her like no other. I sat and watch the waves beat up against the sand. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize someone standing behind me.

" Leah?" the voice called. It was husky and I recognized it the moment I heard it.

" What Jacob?" I spat.

**AN: please keep reading!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

" Leah? I'm so sorry," Jacob pleaded.

" Jacob do you know what the trouble with love is? It can tare you up inside. Make your heart believe a lie. It's stronger than your pride. It doesn't care how fast you fall and you can't refuse the call. You got no say at all. And every time I tell myself I wont fall again, all I have to do is think of you or see a picture of you and I'm back in the same game. And no matter how hard you fight it, it always wins."

" Leah im so, so sorry."

" For what?"

" For leaving you."

" It's okay."

" What? Why? Don't you want to know why I left?" he wondered, " Don't you want to yell at me?"

" Nope," I really felt I could spare him cause if the Renesrat thing.

" Oh god. Leah?"

I couldn't hold in it. I broke out crying," Why? Why did you leave?" I wonder as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Jacob moved to touch me, but I growled at him and he backed off.

" Leah...I was confused. I knew I couldn't stay away from Renesme, but I couldn't stand to be away from you and Katie."

" You were confused huh? About what?" Now I was pissed. I was still calm, but fighting to keep it together and not phase right there on the beach.

" About my choices. About what I should do."

" Hmm," I said and I nodded my head," You were confused so you went back to her?"

" Yes and I'm so sorry Leah."

" What if I told Katie you were her dad? What if I let you back in my life? What would I tell Katie? That her dad wanted to be with someone else and didn't want us? Let me ask you this Jacob, did you think about Katie when you left?"

" No."

" No? Then I have nothing more to say to you. You can go back to your imprint again."

" But I don't want her, I want you and Katie." He Stated

" Well you sure as hell won't see Katie or me anymore. And you have no other place to go."

" Leah," he pleaded.

" Jacob," I yelled.

" Leah, please I was confused and I didn't know what to do. But now I know. I want Katie, nothing else, and I want you more than anything.

" Well like I said 5 years ago I DONT CARE WHAT YOU WANT,"I yelled.

**AN: please keep reading and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Leah, she's my kid. Your her mom. Your the only one I want to be with.

Well you should have thought about that before you left.

Leah, he begged.

Jacob.

We stopped talking for a minute and we just stared at each other. My eyes were burning with hate and his were soft, warm, beautiful-wait no just soft. That's it.

I sighed, " Follow me," I said.

I lead Jacob into the forest. We stopped when we were in the heart.

I sat down on a stump and Jacob stood.

Look Leah, I love Katie and you. I need her, and I need you to just as much as I need to-

I was already in wolf form. My cloths were torn to shreds. Jacob phased a second later.

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE WAS STILL THINKING ABOUT RENESRAT!

_You really need us? Is that why your _still_ thinking about your imprint?_

_Look Leah you know that-_

_You _better_ choose your words _carefully_._

_I LOVE YOU LEAH, he shouted._

_I lunged at him. _

_That's _BULLSHIT_and you _KNOW_ it Jacob,_ I screamed.

_Leah,_ he yelled and pushed me off. I ran to a tree so I could have a running distance when I attack again.

_I l-o-v-e- you Leah._

I sprinted and tackled him down.

_Leah,_ he said in a soft voice_ I love you, I always will. You mean to much to me. _Jacob pulled up that picture of when I was laying on the flowers when I first told him I was pregnant. _I love you, _he said again.

_BULLSHIT!_ I screamed and even though I was about to kill Jacob he wasn't fighting back.

_That's because I deserve this, and I know you need to take out your anger._

_Crap hes playing the sympathy trick. Just tuff it out Leah,_ I thought to myself.

_No I'm not. I mean what I'm saying. I do deserve this and I do love you._

I sighed and got off of him.

_No you don't-_

_Yes I do, _he said, cutting me off.

_No you were confused, you didn't know what to do._

_But I shouldn't have done it._

_But you didn't mean to. I'm sor-_

_JACOB, _Seth shouted.

_Seth? _Jacob asked, Seth skidded to a halt. I looked at him.

_What is it Seth?_

_Renesme (huff) she's (huff) hurt (huff), _he thought.

Before I could look back at Jacob he was gone. Only dust left in his place.

_Hes gone... again... for good_. I thought.

I phased, still in shock, and curled into a ball. It was like I couldn't feel anything but a big pain in my heart.

" He's gone," I whispered then passed out.

**AN: Please tell me what you think so far... all in all i spent a total of 1 month and 3 days on this story!! please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Leah's Pov**

Even though I hate Jacob and Renesturd, I still felt that I could go see if she was okay.

**Jacobs Pov**

It took me about two minutes to get to Renesmes house. I phased in a flash. I threw in my shorts and ran up to the door. I didn't bother to knock, I just went right in.

" Jacob," Bella cried.

" Where is she?" I asked desperately.

" Shes upstairs- wait Jacob, you cant go up there."

" Why not?" I yelled.

" Because she's not stable yet," said Bella.

" But-"

" No Jacob," she yelled back at me.

I sighed " What happened?" I asked as I sat down and put my hands in my face.

" Well after you left with Leah the other day, she wouldn't come out of her room- not even to eat or drink. She said she was just going for a drive to clear her head- Edward and Alice said she wasn't thinking about suicide- but they were wrong. She drove off a cliff," Bella explained. Seth just arrived and sat on the couch next to me.

" Im so stupid. I shouldn't have left her for Leah. How could I?"

" What?" it was Leah standing in the door way. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, it was back in a pony tail. Her face was a bright red. From crying maybe? Her expression was a mix between being dazed and shocked at the same time.

" Leah I didnt mean that-," but Leah was gone. Seth gave me and horror struck face.

" Leah," I called but she was already phased and running at top speed.

" Where is Leah going?" Carlisle asked as he came down the steps to us.

" Doc! Leah doesn't matter. Is Renesme OK?"

" What do you mean Leah dosn't matter? That's my sister- your beta. And your her best friend," Seth asked.

" No Seth I didn't mean that-"

" Whatever. I'm leaving to go find your beta. Bella I hope Renesme is okay."

" Wait Seth-" but he was gone too.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

" Um," the doc said cutting in, " Renesme is fine.. she has a broken rib and collar bone. She has several cuts from the glass. But she will be fine in a couple of days," the doc said.

" Thats great but how did she manage to get like this?"

" She is half human and still fragile," Edward answered.

" Oh okay,"

**AN: please keep reading and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Jacobs Pov**

We weren't aloud to see Renesme for a while- till tomorrow- so I thought I needed to get things straight with Seth and Leah.

" Bella I'm leaving for a while. Let me know if anything changes," I demanded.

" OK bye Jacob," Bella called.

" Bye."

I took my time going back to La Push. I was really thinking of what I should say to Leah. Absolutely nothing good came to my mind.

When I got back to Seths house I phased back to human and went to the door. I rang the bell and waited. The door finally opened.

" Oh.. hey Jacob," Seth said. I could tell he didn't want me here but I needed to see Leah.

" Hey do you mind if I come in?" I asked.

Seth thought for a moment, but he let me in. We sat down on his sofa.

" Look Seth I'm so sorry for the things I said. I was just in a panic."

" How could you say that Jacob? How could you say she doesn't matter? That's the mother of your kid Jacob," Seth yelled.

" I know, I know that was way stupid of me."

" Seth?" I heard a voice call. I realized it was Leah the second I heard it. " Who are you yelling at?" Leah asked in a broken voice as she walked down the stairs.

" Leah, don't come down," but it was to late she was already down here. She had Katie in her arms and she look really bad.

Leah saw me and let out a treating growl. I knew she was growling about Katie. Leah ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

" Leah! Wait!" I called. I ran to the steps but before I could get up the first one Seth came and tackled me.

" Seth?" I asked in confusion.

" She needs time to think and Katie is asleep," Seth defended.

" But-"

" No Jacob. I wont let you hurt her anymore. You did that twice already. Can you just leave please?"

" But-"

" Leave Jacob now," Seth told me. He really meant it and wouldn't let me take a step closer to the stairs. Even though I could just tell Seth that I was the alpha and he dose what I say, I knew he meant what he said.

" Bye Seth sorry," I said and I turned and went to the door.

When I looked up at Leah's window, I saw her standing there with Katie in her arms. She was still crying tears everywhere. Leah couldn't see me still.

_Shes so torn how could I have done that to her?_ I thought to myself. _How could I have left her? _

**AN: Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Leahs Pov**

" Leah," Jacob called but I was already slamming my door. Katie, who was in my arms, only sighed. I went to look out the window and cry some more. I stood there and looked out at the trees. In the corner of my eyes, I saw my ex-best fiend. Aka: the person that is spot #1 on my 'to kill' list. Jacob, the one I loved so much and trusted more than anyone, had gone a stabbed me in the back twice. I loved him so much but he just had to go and break my broken heart again. This was my second love that I lost to imprinting.

Jacob the one I loved so much had gone back to his imprint even though he told me he wanted to be with me. My thoughts faded as Seth knocked on my door.

I set Katie down and walked out of the room so she could sleep. Seth followed me down stairs and we sat on the sofa. Seth was the first to talk,

" Leah im sorry. I should have told Jacob to leave."

I flinched at Jacobs name. " Yeah, you should have but its okay."

" How could he, after all hes put you through and he just goes back to her. Not only should he have not done that but he should have gotten over her," Seth said.

" But he didnt... Seth I really dont care about what he should have done, I care most about how Katie is going to take this. Shes not grown up she has stronger feelings to him than to anyone. Shes going to be heart broken," I said and put my face in my hands.

" Well maybe she'll understand after a while, maybe she's not as attached as you think she is," Seth tried.

" But she is Seth, she won't take this easy like any other kid would. Shes going to be depressed for weeks."

" Well how do you know?"

" I'm her mom. And she said... she thinks of him as her father," I sighed.

" Ohh."

" Yup and I just don't think I could tell her... maybe I could think of a plan to get her away for a while, while I plot my revenge on both of them."

" Leah your going crazy you need to sleep," Seth said.

" No thanks. I'll stay up for my plot to revenge," I said jokingly trying to keep my mind off of the pain I'm going through.

" Goodnight Leah," Seth said.

" Ha. See ya in the morning," I said and headed up to my room.

xxxxXXXxxxx

I woke in the morning with no feelings of what was going on. I couldn't remember why I was so sad, but it came back to me the minute I was fully awake. One word caused it all. Jacob. But today was the day that both Katie and I would get over him and go back to California.

I had just made that decision, but it was what would be best for Katie and I, but before I would go I would let Katie see Sam, Emily, and Brandon before she left. And while she did that I would get my revenge on Renesrat. I laughed an evil laugh.

I woke Katie up and got her ready to leave after I was ready to go. I told Seth that we were leaving. Seth had to work. I droped Katie off for the last time before we left. I told Emily that I would come and pick her up in 6 hours since our flight leaves in 8 hours.

** AN: IM REALLY STUCK ON THIS PART. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT SO IT MIGHT BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPLOAD! SORRY!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

My revenge would be sweet, sour, and very evil. I would rip that evil boy friend stealer to shreds. I would not rest until she was dead. But I think I would decide to let her die in pain and suffering.

I had 6 hours to come up with a plan to destroy the Cullen family, which included Jacob now. At first I didn't no what to do so I just decided I would let fate take its course. It probably wasn't the smartest idea because fate hated me but, I would stick with this decision.

Because I went to drop Katie off I was already to go kill Renesrat.

I decided to take a lap around the Cullen's house just to check out the activity. I stayed a good mile away so they couldn't hear me.

When I was in the front of the house I say a very disturbing thing. It was Renserat and Jacob playing. _Oh it's on,_ I thought to myself.

I positioned my self so that I could run full speed and have to dodged only 3 trees.

_Alright Leah lets do this, _I heard my self say.

I leaned into a crouch. I counted down from 3. I skipped the 2 and 1 and charged. It took me about 10 seconds to reach the Cullen's front yard. I was so close to killing Renesrat when Jacob jumped in the way

"Leah," he cried but the Leah he new wasn't there. This Leah had a mission to do and she would not stop until it was complete.

Jacob grabbed Renesme and held her with his arms in front. That pissed me off.

"Leah stop," he yelled. I wanted to get him back for the tricks he played on me. I let my face fall _like_ I had surrendered.

"Leah?" he asked and took 3 steps words me but it was 3 steps to many. I was still acting like I surrendered and took 3 steps to him.

"Leah, what are you doing?" I whined and took more steps closer to him. He took a step back and I whined really loud and bowed my head.

He new he was hurting me so he left renesrat to come to me. He put his hand on my nose "What are you doing hear Leah?"

I gave a dark grin and looked at Renesme. "No," he whispered. But it was to late. I threw him against a tree. The force made him unconscious.

I looked at renesrat. She could see the hate in my eyes. I took a step closer.

"Leah, please no," she begged but I wasn't Leah anymore. I was a wolf that saw a helpless target.

AN: im sooooo sorry that i havent been able to update this story sooner but i had got grounded and there was band finales and anyway, to me this chapter kinda sucked so yeah okay keep reading and please review!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She was so helpless that it made me laugh. Without wasting anymore time I lunged. She wasn't expecting it so she wasn't prepared. I tackled her and ripped a whole in her shirt. I grabbed her by her arm and threw her with as much force I could get.

She managed to fly like a bat for like 9 seconds. I looked over at Jacob and he was gaining consionus. _Crap, _I thought.

I ran over to that thing and I took her upper half in my mouth. She was kinda alive but I wasn't going to let her live. I spit her out and grabbed her lower half. I swung her body into a tree which cracked the tree so I turned to another tree and this time I threw her at it. She moaned and coughed.

Dammit she was still alive. I put my paw on her chest and grabbed her head in my mouth. Just as i was a bout to kill her. A big fuckin russet colored wolf came at me . I quickly held Renesme in front of me as protection. Jacob stopped his attack when he saw her.

_Drop her,_ he commanded.

_I'm not gonna_- but before I could finish I realized that he was using his alpha voice and I had no other choice.

_Fuck you Jacob Black, _I said.

Jacob sniffed Renesrat. He whined and she moaned. _Well atleast I'm back, _I thought to myself. Jacob growled.

_Leah, help me get her in the house, _Jacob said. He was thinking that he needed to get her to the bloodsucking doctor. Im surprised that they weren't out trying to kill me yet.

_Your joking right? _

_Dammit Leah, _he said and phased back. He looked at me and a gave him a wink and a slick smile.

I stayed in wolf form. Jacob picked renesrat up and carried her back to her house. There the whole vampire clan was there but I wasn't.

I waited till everyone was in the house with that thing and I went up to the window. I should be running right now because Jacob would kill me but I stayed. I watched everyone scramble around trying to help in some way. I saw Edward yelling at Jacob._ Wow what a loser, _I thought. After a while when things got calm I saw Jacob kiss Renesme on the cheek. Then he looked out the window where I was. But it didn't take long for me to leave.

AN: okay so yeah. this is what i came up with. i know it sucks in all but chapters 21, 22,and 23 i did in 1 day so it kinda tierd me out so yeah okay! please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I ran into the forest crying wolf tears. I heard Jacob behind me phasing. I could tell he was beyond mad but I couldn't figure out why he wasn't yelling at me yet. He kept his mind busy so I couldn't hear his thoughts. We ran in silence for a while then with out warning he stopped. I almost kept running but I _wanted_ him to say something stupid so I have a chance to kill him to. I went back to face Jacob.

Jacob phased back to human and I stayed in wolf form and he new he was taking a chance. Then he let the yelling begin.

" What the _hell_ is wrong with you Leah? You could have killed her!" Jacob yelled.

_Who said I didn't want to? _I thought but he couldn't hear me.

then i saw a confident look on his face."Are you jealous?" he asked in a supisious tone. Out of all things he could call me he knew better to call me that.

I let out a vicious growl and snapped my teeth together. I took a step closer to him. It would be so easy to kill him right now since I was 2 feet taller and I was stronger. But I couldn't even hurt him. If he was Sam the fight would already be going but,there was something different about Jacob.

I lowered my head so that it was the same hight as Jacobs. He knew what I was thinking and he knew I would do it so he stopped me.

"What would Katie think if you hurt me?" that was a really bad hit. I yelped in pain. It hurt to think about what Katie was going through. To be so close to a persons who you think isn't important but he was really your dad. I couldn't handle that. He wasn't playing fair. He knew I wouldn't dare do anything that would hurt Katie. And he knew that he was the key to keeping Katie together. To keep her from falling apart. I needed to talk to Jake about this so I phased back to human.

" You ready to explain why you almost broke our treaty?" he asked.

" You ready to explain why you keep going back to a demond spawn instead of your kid and her mother?" I shot back.

" Right well.... tell me how stupid you are."

" What? I'm not-" He cut me off.

" If your not stupid then you would know that what I did was just instinct and that I'd rather be stabbed to death with a spork than lose you," he said.

" Right well, ill help you with the spork thing."

" I wouldn't mind as long as your doing it because _I. love. you." _he said. He quickly grabbed my face in his burning hand and kissed me. Jacob really was slick because with out me knowing it, he would always endup less than a foot away from me when we where fighting.

I kissed back for a little while but then I pulled away and Jacob looked confused.

" Why should I believe you Jacob? You said that before and look where we are now," I said. He put his palm on my check so he could turn my head to face him.

" Well you just about nearly killed Renesme so I think that the Cullen's wont want me around anymore," he offered. I sighed.

" I missed you so much Leah," he said and took a step closer to me. his body was now pressed to mine.

" Me to," said while a tear of confusions rolled down my cheek.

" Now, because I just kissed you in forever I think we should go get our daughter," Jake said.

As much as I wanted to put this behind me I couldn't help but to ask a question.

" Are you going to leave again?" I asked.

Jake bent down to kiss me one more time then he put his lips to my ear," No. Never. I promise," he said.

We walked all the way to Emily's house. Side by side. Hand in hand.

AN: okay well yeah this chapter sucks to so yeah. pretty much leah decides to forgive jacob but she still has tha nagging thought that jacob will leave again so yeah and idk how long it will take for me to make the naxt chapter so yeah okay! please review!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The trip back to Emily's house slow. We were in no rush. Especially not me. I didn't want to tell Katie yet, but I didn't want her to not know about Jacob. We walked in almost silence and every now and then Jacob would say something like " Look at that bird" or "It's so green in Forks."

Everything he said went over my head because I had better things to do than to look at a bird. Jacob looked down at me and he saw the worried look on my face. Jacob quickly stopped and turned me to face him,

"Leah everything is going to be okay," he said.

"I wish,"

"Leah whats bothering you?"

"Well," I hesitated. I didn't want Jacob to leave again and have to make an excuse for him. "Jake whats gonna happen if you leave again? What will I tell Katie? Jake I don't think-"

" God dammit Leah! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want Renesme? When will that sink in to your beautiful head?"

"Why are you yelling at me? Im not the one that might leave again," I spat.

"Leah you mean to much to me. If I lost you or Katie I would kill myself... but it probably wouldn't work because I'm a wolf but you know what I mean."

"Hahahaha your funny," I said sarcastically.

"Thank you. I try my hardest to be like you."

"Jake im serious," I whined.

"And so am I. I'm not going to leave you. Ever again."

" You dont-" he cut me off with a kiss. _God it's been so long since I tasted him,_ I thought.

I let the kiss last a little bit longer to satisfy some of my hunger for him then I pulled back.

" I promise Leah," he told me then I kissed him back eagerly and he laughed but kissed me back.

I liked Jake a lot because he didn't care that we were on the side of the road just making out. And he didn't care about the cars driving by honking there horns. And he definantly didn't care about Renesme the way he used to.

" I love you Leah," he said and that was a first for me. Even though I wanted to tell him that I loved him to I still couldn't trust him yet. I sighed and put my hand in his.

We finally reached Emily's house ten minutes later. I knocked on the door and waited. I could tell that Jake was thinking about barging in but because I knocked he would have to wait.

The door opened and it was Emily. She was suprised to see Jake here but she quickly got over it.

" He guys come in," she said wave her hand towards us as a sing to hurry up.

" Mom," Katie screamed.

" Katie," I sighed and bent down to give her a big hug. That hug didn't last long because the second she saw Jacob she was already running to him.

" Jakie," she said. Jacob laughed and pick her up and tossed her in the air.

" I missed you punk," he said. I gave him a sharp warning glance but he didn't see it.

I turned to face Emily, "thank you so much emily," I said.

" No problem. Katie spent most of her time playing with Brandon."

" Oh that's good that she finally making friends."

" I though you went to go kill Jacob, but im glad you didn't," she said an d motined towards Jacob.

" Well not Jacob but I did do some damaged," I said and looked at the floor.

" Is she okay?" Emily asked.

Its was funny how Emily knew me so much. We were best friends until "the imprint". I had forgivin both Sam and Emily for this but Sam still didn't believe that I forgave him. Which was okay because I wanted him to be a little scarred of me. Emily and I were getting better at the whole "friends" thing.

" Well she'll get better and all that so I don't really care about that," which was true. I really didn't care about Renesme that much. In fact if it wasn't for Jake, renesrat would be dead right now.

"Well thats good I guess," Emily laughed.

" Well Emily I got to go home right now so ill talk to you later okay?"

"That's fine. Bye Leah," she said and gave me a tight hug.

" Bye Emily," I waved and walked to the front door.

" Good bye Jacob. Bye Katie" Emily called as we walked down the drive way.

AN: ok buys i finally updated the story and im so sorry that it took so long. okay anyway i dont think that jake should be forgivin yet but in order for this story to work leah just has to forgive him. stupid leah.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jacob held Katie on the way to the house. Sam and Emily lived close to us. The walk was only about 7 miles, which was really short because of our long strides. I walked next to Jacob and kept my eyes on them both. Katie looked just like Jacob but he thought otherwise.

The walk was short but Katie was tierd. I decided to let Katie take a nap while Jacob and I planned the way we would tell Katie.

I silently shut Katie's door and walked down the stairs. I found Jacob on the couch with a bag of chips and his legs hanging off the couch.

"Hey babe," he greeted me.

"I am not your babe," I laughed and picked up his legs and sat down.

That was also another thing I like about Jacob, he could make me laugh even when I didn't want to smile. And that was always.

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Jake asked.

"To much," I responded.

"Cause that's really gonna answer the question."

"Well im thinking about punching your face in, and what im gonna tell Katie," I said calmly.

" I know what we could tell her," Jake siad in a happy voice.

"what?"

" Its something that people dont usually tell other people. Its called the _truth_."

"Really Jake? I would have never thought about telling her that," I said dryly.

" I'm kidding Leah. Take a chill pill," Jake said.

" How the hell am I supposed to do that Jake?"

" Its easy. Just put the pill in your mouth and swallow." Jake laughed.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

" Jake im really not in the mood for this," I spat.

" Okay okay I give up," he said, "Why don't we just tell her straight out?"

" Ok how does this sound, Katie I slept with Jacob and got pregnant then I ran away, and came back 5 years later. And Jacob your dad had imprinted on a little girl, and then when he told me that he wanted to be with us, he ran back to that same little girl, and left us. Again. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay jeez Leah, im just trying to help." I sighed.

"Leah it will be okay. We don't need a plan to talk to our daughter," he said and moved his body so that his head was in my lap and his eyes were on me. My hand went to stroke his hair.

It was nice a quite for a while. We were just looking at each other and thinking. Jacob never took his eyes off me, but my eyes wondered around the living room.

It was a couple of hours later when Katie woke up. She was getting good at the whole get up on your own thing.

"Hey babe," I called to her as she walked down the stairs.

" Hey momma," she replied.

" Are you hungry," I asked.

" No, but I could use a drink."

" Okay," I said and I got her a glass of water.

Jake and Katie were sitting on the couch watching TV laughing at the show. I gave Katie her water and sat down next to her. Katie was sitting in the middle of the couch with Jacob and me on either side. I looked at Jacob and tilted my head to the TV as a sign to turn it off.

" Hey why'd you turn the tv off?" Katie asked.

" Katie me and mommy have to tell you something," Jacob said. He took those words so that I would have to tell her the news and he didn't. I gave him a quick look.

" Katie babe I don't know who to tell you this but......" I couldn't finish, there were some may thoughts like what would happen if Jacob left again and what would Katie do. I looked back at Jacob and he gave me a smile.

" Katie when we came back I wanted you to meet your dad," I said but didn't finish.

" Where is he momma?," she asked.

_just tell her Leah. don't be a whimp I thought _"Katie, hes right next to you," I finally said.

Katie slowly turned her head with a smile spreading slowly across her face. Jacob had a smile already in place. It took her a couple of minutes before it completely sank in but it did.

"Dad," she whispered. Jacob had a sparkle in his eye the minute she said that. Katie Jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. I sighed in relief that she didn't do anything that would hurt his feelings.

Jacob looked over at me and a tear fell from his eye.

This was the way I always wanted it to be. Just Jacob, me, and Katie.

AN: okay so Katie finally knows that Jacob is her DAD AND SHE IS QUITE HAPPY!!!!!! okay so now its up to Jake not to break the promise he made to Leah. and if he doesn't keep his promise Leah will not be happy. at all.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Jacobs pov**

I could tell that Leah was still freaking out. Even though Katie completely accepted the fact that I was her dad. Leah still didn't like what she was seeing. I understood to. She was still worried that I might leave her again, but I wouldn't ever. I could feel it in my chest, the strings that kept me and Nessie together were beginning to lose a grip. Almost all of the cords had snapped. I could tell that there was no more Nessie and me.

Katie asked a bunch of questions and we quickly answered them but it was one question that got me the most.

"Daddy, why did you leave mommy like that?" that question stung the most. I looked at Leah, and I could tell she wasn't gonna answer that for me so I had to tell Katie myself.

I couldn't tell Katie about the imprint and I wasn't gonna tell her that Leah and I were shape-shifters.

Leah saw me struggling to tell her so she quickly covered for me

"Katie, Jacob had to do some work. That's why he left," she said. That wasn't the best thing she could have come up with but it would have to do.

"So your not gonna leave us again are you?" Katie asked.

"No. Never. I could never leave someone like you," I said and touched her nose, but I wouldn't tell her that her mom would castrate me if i did leave again.

"Good, because I would be very very sad."

"So would I," Leah commented and gave me "that look".

"I would never even dream about it," I told them both.

It surprised me to her Katie speak the way she did. she sounded so grown up. Katie was a very quite girl. She got most of that from her mom. Katie never really spoke but she could really well. After all she was 5 and would soon be 6.

"Hey Katie, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yes daddy?"

It warmed me up so much to here her say that "Can you watch tv in here while me and mommy go talk?"

" Uh huh."

"Come on babe, lets go talk," I told Leah and got up.

"About what?"

"Just get up and follow me," I told her.

Leah thought for a moment. she knew that she either got up herself or she would be thrown over my shoulder. She finally got up. "Good choice," I told her.

I walked upstairs into Leahs room and sat down on her bed.

"What Jacob," Leah asked impatiently.

" Leah I think I broke the imprint," I told her slowly.

" How?"

" I don't know but I don't feel like I need to see her at all anymore."

"Or maybe you just saw her so you don't have to see her for a while," she suggested.

"No Leah, the imprint broke. It worked," I said and jumped up.

"What worked? Are you okay Jacob?"

"Yes im fine. Lately I've been thinking about other things than Renesme, like you. And I've been staying away from her as much as I could. And it worked. The less I thought about Renesme the less I want anything to do with her. Its you I want now. I don't care about Renesme anymore, and when you told Katie that I was her dad the imprint broke. It really broke."

"Jake I dont think that I broke. I just thin you lost your mind."

"I don't think so."

I took a step closer to her and lock my eyes on her. I looked down at her and put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She blushed and looked at the ground. I put my index finger under her chin so I could lift her face to look at me.

" You are so pretty when you blush," I told her. Then I kissed her. We locked lips and never bothered to breath.

I was right to. Leah was really pretty. I never got to see how pretty she really was because I was always blinded by the imprint, but this time I could finally see the beautiful women I was supposed to be with.

We completely got lost in the moment and forgot about Katie until she gasped in the doorway.

We quickly stopped our kiss and turned to face her. I looked down at Leah and she was really red I laughed and went to pick Katie up. Leah shot me a look.

"What are you doing up her kid?" laughed.

" I came to get a blankie," she told me.

" Oh Okay. How about you go back down stairs and I will get you a blankie?" I asked.

" Okay," Katie looked at Leah with a smile and went back down stairs.

I looked at Leah to " At least we weren't doing anything bad," I laughed.

She hit me and went to the closet to get a blanket. I watched her and sighed. She looked back at me with a confused look.

" I missed you much Leah, and your a good kisser," I laughed and fell on her bed.

" Hahaha your funny, lets go," she hissed.

"Wait," I grabbed her arm to stop her "I really did miss you Leah, so much." I pulled her in to kiss her for just a little longer and she didn't fight.

" Jake, I missed you to," she said im between our kiss. She finally pulled back. "We will finish this later," she said

" Lookin forward to it," I laughed. We walked down the steps and sat next to Katie and watched _Americas Got Talent. _

It was finally over. I was free now, and I had everything I need. Katie and Leah. I felt like Jacob again.

AN: okay so this is what I'm stuck on. idk what to do quite yet but i think there will be a bday party for someone in the next couple of chapters!!!!! please review!!!oh don't y'all think its funny when your editing renesmes name and the first suggestion says "rename" i get a kick out of that!


End file.
